Tabuu's spell
by Emi Hylia
Summary: After the holidays Link mysteriously vanishes, and who's this new girl who showed up instead of Link? Read and find out! Rated T for safe... NO YAOI! And I don't own SSBB or Melee...
1. WTF happened?

Emi: I'm sooooo happy :D

Pit: Why are you happy? -_-

Emi: Because I'm gonna torture Link in this fanfiction :D

Link: What! D:

Pit: Should I be scared or be laughing right now? D:

Emi: I was just joking. Chill Link! I'm not gonna hurt you. xD

Link: You better be right.:(

Emi: Pit, the disclaimer, please? :)

Pit: Emi doesn't own SSBB, seriously, why would you even think that? If she had owned it, the final boss would've been a clown, since she thinks those are scarier than Tabuu. Oh and someone named Pikana inspired her to write this (She thinks it was Pikana, she can't remember)

Tabuu's spell Chapter 1: WTF happened?

It was a nice sunny day at Smash Mansion. The holidays were closing up. Everyone were to go home then. Emi, Roy and Pit liked to pull pranks on Emi's identical twin brother, Link. They went to the control room and changed Link's portal destination to somewhere else while laughing hysterical from thinking on where he might end up.

"Guys, Master Hand is on his way! HIDE!" Emi shouted and they ran out of there.

"Everyone! Now you may return to your home." Master Hand said. (How? I don't know).

Link went to his portal and walked through it. He ended up in Subspace. Link looked confused around himself, he spotted Tabuu. Link gasped, something he shouldn't have done. Tabbu looked up and saw Link. He flew over to him and smiled evilly at him. Link pulled out his Master Sword, ready to fight.

"I thought we defeated you three weeks ago!" Link said confused and stared at Tabuu.

"Evil doesn't die that easily, my dear Linky-boy." Tabuu chuckled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! HYA!" Link shouted as he attacked the ugly creature.

Tabuu easily blocked Link's attack. He took a strong grip around Link's head and threw him back to the ground. Link let out a small yelp when he heard his arm falling out off place. He managed to move it back and stoop up once again. Tabuu laughed at Link and shoot some purple light on him. Link yelled in surprise when the light hit him and dropped to the ground motionless. A few moments later he awoke. He sat up and looked around himself and spotted Tabuu. Tabuu laughed at Link. Link didn't know why. He looked at himself and screamed.

To be continued...

Emi: Me, Roy and Pit are so cruel.:D

Link: Yeah! Sending me to Subspace and all, thanks a LOT! D:

Pit: I really wanna know what happened to Link. :/

Emi: Wait for the next chapter then. ;D

Link: Did I die?:O

Emi: No...-_-

Link: Did Tabuu draw something funny on my face while I slept?:O

Emi: WTF?:O But NO. You don't get to know what happened until next chapter for Farore's sake! :(

Link: OK :(

Pit: Please be an angel (Like me) and comment and tell us what you think about the story and what YOU think happened to Link. Emi will write the most hilarious thing and the most awkward thing on top off the story. ;D

All three: Until next time ;D

Emi: And sorry about the short chapter D: I just had to get a cliff-hanger on the end :D Evil me :D


	2. Entering Smash Mansion

Chapter 2: Entering Smash Mansion

Emi: FINALLY CHAPTER TWOOOOOOO! :D

Pit: About time. Emi-chan :)

Link: WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! :O

Emi: I will reveal that soon :)

Pit: Soooo... what was the funniest and the most awkward thing the "fans" thought happened to Link?

Emi: Well... Since I uploaded this on a new page... the old ones doesn't count :/

Link: Too bad :/

Emi: Yeah :/

Pit: Here comes the disclaimer. Emi doesn't own SSBB or Melee... Because if she did it would be... not the same, but still good.

Chapter 2: Entering Smash Mansion

Link awoke and noticed Tabuu laughing at him. He looked at himself and screamed. He had turned into a girl. He had long blonde hair he noted, he still had his brown boots, but his tunic had changed into a green T-shirt and he had green, knee-long shorts. His hat was gone and he had a pair off breasts and more feminine body features. His Master Sword was gone, but not his Hylian Shield.

"What happened to my-" Link stopped talking, because instead off his... her normal male voice, his... her voice had changed into a more high-pitched feminine one.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Link shouted.

He.. um.. I mean. She was furious.

"I turned you into a girl." Tabuu answered laughing.

"It's NOT funny!" Link shouted.

"I'll send you back to the Mansion now, I'm just having a break from evil and wanted to do a project on my "vacation": seeing how a boy reacts when you turn him into a girl. And let him be that way in at least 6 months, or longer." Tabuu said.

A green light surrounded Link and she disappeared. She opened her eyes. She blinked once, then twice and gasped. She was outside the Mansion. She screamed. What would her friends say if they got to know she had turned into a girl? She heard the door open. She looked up and her worst nightmare came true. In front off her, Marth stood watching her. She blushed and got up on her feet.

"Who are you and why did you scream?" He asked.

"_He doesn't know it's me? I better think off a girls name. Can't say I'm me right now."_ Link thought.

- _However I hate lying. I should tell him the truth. But it's rude not telling your own name before you ask for someone else's name._

"It's rude not telling your own name before asking for someone else's name." Link's answer came.

"I'm sorry miss. My name's Marth." Marth said.

"My name's Lina, and-" Link froze after saying her name.

"_I didn't come up with that name, I just couldn't say my own. What's going on? Maybe I should continue lying so he won't know I'm me."_ She thought.

"And what?" Marth said with a look off confusion on his face.

"Oh, nothing important, I just thought I've seen you before." Link... Lina said.

"Do you know Link?" Marth asked.

"_At least he forgot I screamed earlier."_ Lina thought happily.

- And I still wanna know why you screamed earlier.

"Oh, that. I was just shocked I got here so sudden, you see Link taught me Farore's Wind. He wanted me to say that he ain't coming back for this tournament." Lina lied.

"Why not?" Marth asked.

"He's ill and he broke a leg." Lina lied yet again.

A look off concern spread across Marth's face.

"Nothing serious, he'll be up and go in at least 6 months." Lina lied.

"Lina, you're coming with me." Marth said taking Lina's arm and dragging her in the mansion doors.

"But why?" Lina asked, full confusion.

"Someone has to take Link's place in the tournament." He said, continuing dragging Lina inside.

"_I'm so screwed if I use my normal fighting style, wait, I told Marth I taught myself Farore's Wind. Maybe I can trick them to think I trained myself in fighting. However I think I should stay away from a smash ball. God it's confusing,"_ Lina thought.

As Marth dragged her towards Master Hands office, she got curious looks from her friends. When they passed Captain Falcon and Snake, Lina could swear she heard C.F ask Snake ''Who the new hot chick was''. This made her cheeks turn a bit red. Marth and Lina reached Master Hands office and Marth knocked on the door. After a muffled ''come in'' they walked inside. The office was big with red carpets, book shelves covering the most off the walls and a chimney on the left side from the door.

"Well, Marth, I see you brought a friend here, who's this?" Master Hand asked gesturing to Lina. Marth shoved Lina into one of the chairs in front of MH's desk.

"This is Lina, she was the one who screamed some minutes ago, remember that?" Marth said.

"Oh, I see. However, Link hasn't returned from his home yet, do you know where he is, Lina?" MH asked without knowing he was asking a gender-bent Link.

"He's sick and broke a leg, but don't worry. He'll be up and go in about 6 months." Lina lied, she had decided to stick to this story. MH nodded (How the *insert swearing here* did he do that?). Marth took a step towards MH and whispered something to him. MH nodded again (HOW?).

"Oh, good idea. Excuse me, miss Lina, but would you like to join the tournament in Link's place until he recovers?" he asked. Lina looked overjoyed, but tried to keep cool.

"It would be an honor, but where may I sleep for the nights?" She asked, afraid that she'd have to share a room with Zelda. MH thought for a bit, then he looked at Lina.

"You'll share a room with Peach." MH finally exclaimed. Lina couldn't help but look a little relieved. "Marth," MH said and got the prince's attention. "You may leave now, go and get Peach to help Lina feeling home in her new room and have her show her the Mansion." he said. Marth nodded and went to get Peach. Lina looked at the door as it closed. "Lina, I'll introduce you at dinner in one hour. Now, you go and wait for Peach outside my office." MH declared and moved himself in a ''sho-sho'' way(He's is a giant floating white glove so I understand he used the whole himself to ''sho-sho'' Lina out of the room). Lina walked outside.

"_Well, that was awkward. I know the whole Mansion and I'm being treated like a newcomer. Well, I'm a girl now, so no wonder they didn't recognize me. It would've been a miracle if they did. And my doom."_ Lina thought. She looked at the red carpet covering the long and slim hallway. The color wasn't bright and blinding, more like a soft color so your eyes wouldn't hurt. The same with the blue color on the walls. There were several pictures on the wall. Pictures made by famous artists. Like ''_Scream_'' by Edward Munch and ''_Mona Lisa_'' by Leonardo Da Vinci . Lina admired the pictures when she heard Peach's soft foot-steps coming closer. She looked in the direction of the sound and indeed Peach was coming closer. Peach stopped in front of her and smiled reaching out her hand for a shake.

"Hello my dear, my name is princess Peach Toadstool, but everyone calls me Peach." She giggled. Lina took the hand and shook it.

"And my name's Lina, I'm a friend off Link." She lied smoothly. Peach smiled and led Lina to the stairs in the middle of the hall. The stairs was also covered in red carpets and a nice crystal lamp was hanging in the roof lighting up the room. The stairs led down to another hallway, just that this one was much wider. Even thought, the hallway had the same carpets and wall-color as the hallway upstairs. In this hall, there were several doors with name-tags on.

"This way, Lina." Peach said and led her to the left of the stairs. They had to pass a lot off rooms to reach Peach's room. First they passed Marth and Ike's shared bedroom. Then they passed Samus and Emi's bedroom. The last room they passed was Pit and Roy's bedroom. They entered the door left for Pit and Roy's bedroom, which had a name-tag with Peach and Lina on it. Lina looked at the name-tag.

"When did my name come up here?" Lina asked confused. Peach looked at Lina, then smiled.

"It came up here when Pit hung it up here, my dear." Peach giggled.

Lina mumbled something that sounded like ''okay'' and followed Peach inside the room. Like all the other bedrooms, it was big with two beds, two night-tables and two wardrobes, and a bath. Lina looked curiously around, she had never been in Peach's room before. Peach noticed Lina's staring and giggled.

"Yeah, it is kinda shocking the first time. Oh, I can't wait to introduce you to my friends. However, you probably know Zelda, right? And we girls always have some kinda big slumber party when there's a new girl in the Mansion. Don't worry, we'll go and buy you some new clothes if you wanna." Peach said after Lina's shocked expression when she mentioned the slumber party.

"Let's go and get new clothes first, okay? I... left my clothes at home. Because I didn't know I was going to stay. And I actually don't know Zelda personally. I only know she's the princess." Lina said and scratched her head in embarrassment. Peach giggled. She grabbed a hold of Lina's hand and dragged her towards the door. Peach looked at Lina with her blue eyes and told her to let her show her the Mansion (WTF? TOO MANY ''HER''). Lina mumbled ''okay'' and was dragged towards the end off the hall. Lina got the idea that Peach wanted to show her where everyone's room were. The first door had a name-tag with the names Rin and Nana.

"This is Rin and Nana's room. Rin is an assist trophy and Nana's one of the Ice Climbers." Peach said in her waaayyy too happy voice. They walked to the next door, which was Red and Popo's room.

"This is Red and Popo's room. Popo is the other Ice Climbers and Red is the pókemon trainer." Next door.

"This is some assist trophies room, their name is Beautiful Nightmare and Mr. Sjokolademelk Shmacker Gott, but everyone calls him Mr. Chocolate. And some nights they make very strange noises, no one knows why." Next door.

"This is Link and Pikachu's room. You already know Link, Why isn't he here? And Pikachu's a pókemon."

"Link is ill and broke a leg." Lina said in a sad tone, she would miss sharing room with Pikachu.

"Oh, poor guy." Peach said with sympathy in her voice. Next door.

"Oh, this is our room, skip that." Peach said in her happy tone. Next door.

"This is Pit and Roy's room. Pit is an angel, literally, and Roy is a swordsman." Next door.

"This is Samus and Emi's room. You probably know Emi, since you know Link, and Samus is a bounty hunter."

"No, I don't know Emi." Lina said, her voice sounded like a robots.

"_F******ck! I forgot about Emi, if I really had broke a leg and was ill, she'd known, wait, she's probably the one who sent me to subspace, so I'll say I ended up with girl version of me and say I'm there. Dear Farore my head hurts from all this ''try-to-hide-I'm-really-Link-shit''"_ Lina thought as she held her head. Peach noticed Lina hold her head and asked what was wrong, Lina quickly shook that off with a ''too-much-information'' lie. Peach nodded and continued showing her who slept where. Just when Peach was about to take Lina downstairs and show her where the rest off the Smashers slept, it was dinner time. Lina thanked Farore for that. She was as hungry as a ram. She entered the dinning room and tried to sneak in without anyone noticing. However that is difficult when you're one of three wearing green. The other two wearing green was Emi and Toon Link, who everyone called Toony. She got many stares and felt her heart race as she thought WTF she was going to do. Pit randomly ran pass her with Ike at his tail.. um .. wings.

"Sorry!" He shouted as he bumped into her, but continued running for his dear life.

"I WANT CHICKEN-WINGS!" Ike shouted as he chased Pit. You could clearly see Ike was drunk. The people in the dinning room stared in the direction Pit had taken off to and Ike chasing him. Emi got up and ran after them.

" DON'T HURT MY ANGEL, IKE! OR YOU'RE FINISHED!" She screamed as she dashed after the two male smashers. Everyone stared. Lina found this as an opportunity to sneak off, grab some dinner and GTFO of there. However, as she ran to the doors, MH fled through it and stopped her ''Great Escape''.

" Ah, Lina. I was looking for you. It's time to introduce you for the rest of the Smashers, up to the stage we go." MH proclaimed. As said as done. MH took a megaphone and got the Smashers attention. Pit, Emi and a bruised and edru Ike had returned. All eyes were fixed on Lina. She smiled nervously.

"Everyone, this is Lina. She'll be taking Link's place in this tournament." MH said. (HOW DID HE SAY THAT?)

"What happened to Link?" Emi, Roy and Pit shouted. They sat at the same table as Ike and Marth, Pit was holding around Emi and trying to get as far away from Ike as possible.

"Lina, you know why he ain't coming, right?" MH said. Lina nodded nervously. MH gave her the megaphone.

"He broke a leg and is ill."

"How did LINK break a leg?" Emi asked while shouting, a hint of worry in her voice.

"He fell from the sky."

"That makes sense. But, how's he ill? What sickness?"

"Swine flu."

"But-"

"EMI! Enough questions! Now everyone be friendly towards Lina and help her feel home, now, Back to dinner." MH said.

Lina took a plate and looked at the different choices she had off food. There were salad, chicken, taco's, burgers, pizza, spaghetti, sushi and some random Chinese food. Lina took a burger, cheeseburger by the way. She walked around in the dinning room looking for a place to sit, almost ran away when C.F and Snake asked her to sit with them. She ended up at Emi, Pit, Roy, Marth and Ike's table.

"Soooo, you are Lina, right? I'm Emi, Link's twin sister. By the way, where do you live?" Emi asked.

"Yes, and I live in Hyrule, why?" Lina said munching on her burger. Nom nom nom.

"Where in Hyrule? I swear I've seen you somewhere." Emi said. "Are you a Kokiri without a fairy? Or some ''wanna-be-a-Kokiri''?" she continued.

"I'm from... Kokiria, a place similar to The Kokiri-forest, just that people from Kokiria stop aging later than the ones from Kokiri. And not all of us have fairies." Lina said.

"Me and Link have been in Kokiria! I KNEW I had seen you somewhere else! But, I didn't see Link or you in this vacation. 'Cause I was visiting old buddies there." Emi said. Roy, Pit, Ike and Marth were listening eagerly to the conversation BTW.

"That's because I was about to enter Kakariko village when Link fell from the sky." Lina explained/lied.

"Makes sense, and if you wanna know why he fell from the sky... Pit, Roy and I did a weird prank on him, by changing his portal destination.." Emi giggled. Pit and Roy couldn't help but look guilty.

"Oh, you probably don't know my friends here, right? The _sexy_ angel is Pit," Pit gave a small wave. (Emi whispered sexy so he didn't hear it.) "The redhead swordsman is Roy," Roy smiled, showing off his perfect teeth (I'm sooooo jealous of him! I have to use braces). "The blue haired swordsman, who you saw chasing Pit and wanted to eat his wings, is Ike," Ike looked a bit angrily at Emi. "I was drunk!" he said, a vein popped out on his forehead. "Whatever, The other blue haired swordsman-" Emi was interrupted by Lina. "We've met, he was the one introducing me to MH." Lina explained.

"Oooooohhh!" Ike said, he sounded like he thought a thing was going on between Link... I mean Lina and Marth. Disgusted, Lina slapped Ike.

"_I've wanted to do that for Farore knows how long!"_ she thought in victory.

"_You've wanted to do that for 4 years, 1 month, 3 days, 5 hours, 10 minutes and 30 seconds." _Farore awkwardly replied. Lina got a WTF expression on her face. Ike noticed this. "What's wrong?" he asked. Lina snapped out of her thoughts, realizing her ''WTF'' expression, and Ike's question. "I just realized that Marth's wearing a tiara." She answered stupidity. Everyone around the table except Marth and Lina burst out laughing. They continued chatting and soon dinner time was done.

**To be continued...**

Pit and Roy: Bahahahahahahahahahahahaha! XD

Emi. Funny right? And when did Roy get here?

Roy: The open door... ^^

Emi: Not again D:

Link/Lina: I hate you! :(

Emi: awww... love you too :P

Pit: Tell us what you think of this chapter and wait for the next one ;)

Pit, Roy and Emi: Until next time! :D


	3. The Slumber Party

_Chapter 3: The slumber party_

Emi: Chapter 3 dattebayo! ;D

Pit and Roy: Can't wait!

Link/Lina: Why's it called "The slumber party"?

Emi: Remember the last chapter? Peach mentioned something about a slumber/welcoming party.

Lina: Okay...

Emi: Roy, since Pit ALLWAYS says the disclaimer. Why can't you say it this time?

Roy: Emi doesn't own SSBB or SSBM, and she never really owned Peppe's pizza or Burger king, or KFC. Or -

Emi: I think they get the point. -_-''

Roy: When I give a disclaimer- I give a disclaimer! :D

Pit: Story time! :D

Emi: BTW... If anyone doesn't know how Rin looks like... She has blonde hair and green eyes, and white skin-tone...

_Chapter 3: The slumber party_

The girls were laughing at the action-comedy movie Samus had bough for the slumber party. The movie was ''_Wild Target_'' and everyone found it funny. The girls who came to Peach and Lina's room for the slumber/welcoming party for Lina, were Emi, Rin, Beautiful Nightmare/BN, Nana, Samus and for Lina's surprise- Zelda. The movie ended and everyone were left laughing.

"That's one, ha ha, funny movie, ha ha, you found Samus hahahahahahaha." Lina said between laughs.

"ha ha I know!" Samus managed to get out. Emi suddenly stopped laughing and got an ''I-know-what-we're-going-to-do-next'' expression. "Let's play truth or dare!" She said grinning like a madman... woman. All the girls shouted ''YEEEEAAHHHH!''.

Emi started, of course, and she picked Lina. Lina took dare. "Oooooohhh" the other girls oohed. The ones who dared the worst dares was Emi and BN, they were kinda cruel darers.

"I dare you to- (dramatic drum roll) walk around in the Mansion hallways and sing ''call me maybe'' to the first person you meet and it must be male, and we'll watch." She said smiling evilly. The others looked at Lina to see if she accepted the dare. She nodded and got cheering from the other girls. They went out into the hallways and walked around in their pajamas. The first person Lina met, was Ike. She looked at the girls with a ''help me'' look. The girls shook their heads and Ike looked at Lina with a ''WTF''- look. Lina swallowed, the last thing she wanted to do was sing to Ike. Then she started.

"~Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy, but here's my number. So call me, maybe~" she sang and ran off. Ike was left with a ''WTF just happened?'' look. The girls sat in the room, laughing their heads off. Lina didn't laugh. She was as red as ever.

"Come on, Lina! Laugh! It was funny!" Emi said, grinning.

"It was embarrassing." Lina said, blushing. _"Especially when I'm really Link. - Great, I can think my name, but not SAY it. DAMN YOU TABUU!"_ she thought.

"LOL, but your turn to dare someone!" BN said.

"ASK someone BN, not dare, it's dare if they pick it." Zelda said.

"Samus, truth or dare?" Lina said with a fake spooky voice making everyone laugh.

"Dare me baby!" Samus sang out. Lina thought for a bit then smiled. Samus was famous for her alcohol-love.

"I dare you to drink 10 bottles of beer!" Lina said. The other girls oohed.

"I could drink 10 000!" Samus said proudly. She began drinking. Bottle after bottle was emptied. The girls watched in amazement. She slammed the 10th bottle down on the table in Peach's room.

"DONE" Samus hiccuped. She swayed on her seat and pointed at BN.

"Truth ,hic, or ,hic, dare ,hic," Samus hiccuped once again.

"Dare!" BN said.

"Kiss the man who comes with the KFC we ordered." Samus said and hiccuped.

"No problemo!" BN said. There was a knock on the door. BN opened. Mr. Chocolate had the KFC they ordered. BN kissed him and pulled away. He kissed back, and soon they began making out.

"EWWWWWWW! NOT HERE BN! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Emi shouted in disgust. BN showed the middle finger to Emi.

"Kiss the boy coming with the pizza!" BN said, and she and Mr. Chocolate went to their room. Emi shouted a yes to BN as she and her boyfriend walked away. Another knock on the door. Emi opened.

"Did you order pizza?" none other than Pit asked. Emi nodded, took the pizza, gave him the cash, kissed him and closed the door. She then blushed like crazy. Lina laughed, and Emi sent her a death glare. Outside poor Pit was stunned.

"Samus, truth or dare?" Emi said.

"Truth, you dare so cruel dares." Samus said. Emi blushed, and smiled.

"Do you have a crush on someone in this mansion, in case, then who?" Emi asked. She was horrible at making up cruel questions. All the girls looked strangely at her. She shrugged and looked at Samus.

"Snake." Samus said. The girls stared at her for a long time.

"Mkay." Emi said.

"Rin, hic, truth or dare? Hic." Samus said.

"Dare." Rin said.

"Kiss Link!" Samus said. The girls, included Lina and Rin looked at her.

"Link's not here dumb ass!" BN shouted from her room.

"Oh, Then, ummmmm, kiss the next person knocking on the door." Samus said. There was a knock on the door.

Rin opened the door. Pit was still stunned, but was laying on the ground, it looked like he had fallen. Rin suspiciously poked his left leg with her right foot to check if he was alive. Then she noticed Roy standing beside the door. Rin stared at him for a long time.

"Did you knock on the door?" Rin asked Roy. Roy nodded. "Why's Pit laying unconscious outside this door?" He asked Rin. "Emi kissed him. And now I have to kiss you." Rin said and gave Roy a quick kiss. Both blushed. "I gotta go." Roy said and walked quickly to his room. Rin turned to Pit. "Where's Pit? Is he still outside?" Emi asked.

"He's fainted outside." Rin answered. The girls looked puzzled. Emi got up and went to Rin's side. She got a Poker face when she saw Pit's motionless body. She sat down beside him and poked his face repeatedly.

"Whaaaaaaa? Emi, why are you poking my face while you have a poker face?" Pit asked sleepily.

"You fainted." She answered. Pit nodded. The other girls poked their heads through the door.

"Is there any point continuing this chapter?" Peach asked.

"Nope!" The writer said. The girls looked confused but went inside and ate cake. Pit came along because Emi felt bad for making him faint.

**To be continued! lol**

Emi: DAMN! that's one long chapter. Glad it's over, ran out of ideas ^^

Pit: Kiss me :)

Emi: Mkay ;)

Lina: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Y I HAVE TO SING TO IKE? D:

Roy: Just because! ;P

Emi: Lol, well, closing in on a chapter I've looked forward to write ;D Actually it's the next one^^

Pit and Roy: Which one? :O

Emi: Ah, ah, ah! No spoilers ;P

Pit, Roy and Ike: :(

Emi: Ike? DA FUQ? D:

Ike: The door.

Emi: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! D:

Lina: Tell us what you think of this chapter and wait for the next one.

Emi, Roy, Pit and Ike: Since when did YOU start liking this story? :O

Lina: Since when I got to slap Ike ^_^

Ike: D: that's rude! :(

Emi and Lina: LOL!

All five: Until next time! :D


	4. The Truth Revealed

Chapter 4: The truth Revealed

Emi: Yeeeeeesssss! The chapter I've looked forward to write ^^

Lina: I don't like the name off this chapter.

Pit: I want the chapter NOW so... Emi doesn't own SSBB or SSBM!

Ike and Roy: ONTO DA CHAPTA!

Chapter 4: The truth Revealed

The day after the slumber party, MH had began worrying about Link. He had contacted Kakariko village and no one had seen Link or a forest elf like Lina. The breakfast had just began and everyone were chatting happily together. MH got up to the stage with his megaphone.

"Link is not in Kakariko village." MH said. Shocked and confused and angry voices filled the hall.

"Lina lied?" Emi shouted confused and concerned for her beloved brother.

"No, she didn't." MH lied, protecting Lina from the angry Smashers.

"Let's check Link's portal's last destination!" Ike and Marth shouted. The ones who really cared went. Zelda, Marth, Ike, Lina, MH, Emi, Roy, Rin, Pit and Toony. Went to the control room. MH checked the systems and gasped (HOW?) when he saw Link's last destination. "Subspace?" Emi said trembling, tears gleamed in her beautiful blue eyes. Pit held her close.

"He's alright, it's alright Emi. We'll go there and find him." Pit soothed her. Emi sniffed and hugged Pit, who began blushing. Pit looked at MH, who grabbed a microphone. The halls of Smash Mansion were filled with his powerful and wise voice.

"May I get every smasher's attention? Thank you. Link is in Subspace, we need to go there and find him. So please meet up in The Great Hall. Thank you for your attention." He said. The group in the control room went to The Great Hall. The Great Hall was BIG. Banners with the game logo every smasher came from hang in there below the windows. The whole hall was white. Not a blending white, but a soft welcoming white. In a corner of the Hall, were a big portal. Big enough that all the Smashers (Including Assist trophies) could fit in and there would still be good room. In less than 5 minutes, all the Smashers were sitting in the green chairs MH and Crazy Hand had placed out. Lina was panicking. If they went to Subspace, Tabuu would probably tell them she was Link, then she would be picked on by the ''manly'' men until the day she died. MH got up to the stage beside the portal. He glanced over all the Smashers (HOW?).

"As you all know, Link has been ported till Subspace," Gasps were heard. "That is why I summoned you all here, we're going there to find him and bring him back," many of the Smashers cheered, but everyone smiled. They went to the portal. MH got Rin to type in ''Subspace'' and they disappeared from the room. They reappeared in the dark and gloomy Subspace. Pit winced in pain. Emi grabbed his arm as he swayed where he stood. "You okay?" Emi asked the angel. "This place is filled with dark energy, light and dark doesn't mix that well," Pit said. "But I'll be fine," He quickly added when he saw Emi's expression. A girl with brown hair in a ponytail, crystal blue eyes, wearing a pair off red shorts, a white singlet with red edges with ''I 3 Wolves'' on in big red letters, leaped away from the other about 5 meters to look around for any dangers.

"Coast's clear!" She said. Emi sighed. "Abee, this isn't a secret mission, quit the ninja act," Emi said to the girl. Abee blushed. "Old habit," She mumbled. Suddenly Tabuu appeared from the darkness behind them. Lina had slid into the crowd to avoid Tabuu. Emi saw Tabuu and growled in anger.

"Where's my brother?" Emi shouted at the arrival of the blue man. Tabuu chuckled.

"So you don't know what happened to your beloved brother? Hasn't he told you yet?" He chuckled again. Emi looked confused.

"Hasn't told me yet? He hasn't come back from Subspace yet! We haven't seen him since he left for vacation!" Emi growled, she was clearly annoyed. The other Smashers stayed out of it. When Emi was angry, it was best to keep distance.

"Oh, you haven't? But he's been with you the whole time since your lovely vacation ended. But didn't you bring him here? I can't see him," Tabuu said. Lina knew it was just a question of time until they figured out. Once Tabuu spotted him... her, it was game over.

"Of course we didn't bring him dumb ass! He didn't come back! You are just lying! You shit head!" BN shouted, her blue eyes steamed in anger, when her best friend Emi was angry, she was angry. Those two shared a kinda special friendship, they could feel each others emotions.

"Didn't it appear a girl on your doorstep when your vacation ended?" Tabuu asked. Lina stiffened, the only word running through her head was ''Sh*t!'' over and over again.

"How did you know? Are you stalking us? Are you a paparazzi?" Emi asked angrily, at the same time confused.

"Ah, there she is!" Tabuu said once he spotted Lina.

"_F*CK, F*CK, F*CK! I'M SCREWED!_" Lina thought.

"What about Lina?" Rin shouted. Roy came backing her up.

"Yeah, what about her?" He shouted, every Smasher was angry with the blue man.

"Well, isn't it obvious? She's Link!" Tabuu said.

"_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! NO NO NONONOONONO NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M GONNA DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT!_" Lina thought hiding her face in her hands as she blushed. That caused every Smasher to know it was true. Emi looked as confused as ever. She slowly walked over to Lina.

"Is it true? Are you really Link?" Emi asked Lina, who slowly nodded. Everyone gasped. On the inside, Lina was dying. How embarrassing her friends now KNEW she was Link. Zelda on the other hand, was in some kinda shock. Finding out Lina was Link was a big surprise for everyone. Zelda suddenly looked furious. She stomped towards Tabuu and glared at him.

"TURN LINK TO HIMSELF THIS INSTEANT OR YOUR FINISHED! YOU BIG JERK, PIECE OF SH*T!" Zelda screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone looked scared, it was rare Zelda swore. However once she gets pissed, it's most likely game over for the one she's pissed at.

"Nah, I'm having a little project with Linky-boy, I'm seeing how he's reacting at being a girl. So far his reactions are mostly ''WTF am I going to do? What if my friends find out? I'll die of embarrassment!'' and so on in that direction," Tabuu said.

"THEN END THIS PROJECT NOW! OR I'LL F#¤%&ING RIP YOU INTO PIECES!" Zelda yelled, definitely mad. Most smashers looked scared, some had poker-faces and Emi was the only one with ''WTF- BOOOMMM''- expression, from too much information.

"Nope, it hasn't even been a month, only three weeks-" Tabuu began but was cut of by Ike.

"Three weeks is already TOO much you bastard!" He impolitely said.

"No need to cut me of," *Somebody that I used to know* begins playing in the background (Chorus). Tabuu sighed. "Stop that cheesy music! As I was saying, wait- forget it! I won't tell you when I change him back! GTFO!" Tabuu said pouting. And like that they were back at the Mansion. Everyone turned their attention to Lina. She smiled sheepishly. MH invited everyone to tea to discus what to do now. Of course that was just a few selected Smashers and a few assist trophies. The ones who got to come was Emi, Lina (of course), Zelda, Marth, Ike, Abee, Roy, Rin, BN, Pit and MH. Sitting beside the table, Marth asked the first question.

"Did Tabuu mention when he was gonna turn you back to normal?" Marth asked and sipped his tea waiting for an answer.

"6 months...," Lina whispered. Marth did something very not royal. He spat his tea at Ike of the shock. Ike looked angry at once.

"One does not simply spit tea in your friend's face without giving them something to dry it away with." Ike said (Internet-reference). Marth apologized and gave Ike a towel. Marth then looked at Lina.

"6 MONTHS?" He practically shouted, something that was out of character for him. Well, who wasn't out of character since they got to know Lina and Link were one and same person? Roy, cause he's awesome. Now it was Emi spitting tea in BN's face.

"HOLY COW!" She shouted, then noticed BN and quickly took a towel and threw it in BN's face. Since two of her friends had done it, Abee also decided she wanted to spit tea in someone's face. And that someone's face was Rin. Rin looked like the devil when Abee spit tea all over her head. Abee yelped, then ran for her life.

"ABEE! I'LL RIPP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Rin shouted and chased Abee out of the room. The others ignored that. It was normal. Roy began asking. Everyone... hide.

"So Lina, are you angry with Tabuu?" He asked being as silly (positive) as he is.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I? He turned me into a girl for Farore's sake!"Lina said, eye twitching in annoyance.

"Do you think Zelda are able to turn you back to normal? I mean, she knows a lot of magic doesn't she?" Roy said innocently. Everyone stared at him.

"Roy, you actually had a good idea! You are a genius!" Ike said impressed over Roy.

"May you tell my mother? She doesn't think so," Roy said. Then everyone laughed, no one could help it. Roy was damn funny after all. Pit looked at Zelda.

"So, are you going to search for some kinda spell to get Link back to normal?" He asked. Zelda nodded.

"But I'll need some help, my bookshelves have tons of books filled with magic." Zelda said. Sheik appeared beside her.

"I may help," He said (Yeeesss, I believe Sheik is a guy since Ruto (LoZ: OoT) says ''him'' when talking about Sheik).

"Me too!" Emi said smiling.

"And me," Pit joined in. Zelda smiled.

"I think that's enough, we'll report once we find something," Zelda said and she, Emi, Pit and Sheik walked out of the room.

**To be continued!**

Lina: I'm back to hating you Emi!

Emi: Awwww... love you too.

Pit: Do we find a spell to bring Link back to normal?

Emi: I do NOT write any spoilers!

Marth: Touche!

Emi: Shut UP! wait... how did you get here?

Marth: Same was Roy, Ike and Pit got here silly filly.

Emi: Don't tell me the whole Mansion is gonna come.

Smashers: Yes we are!

Emi: GTFO! Except Lina and Pit!

Smashers: Why do they get to stay?

Emi: I need Lina's company and someone has to do the disclaimer!

Pit: That's my job! *proud*

Smashers: *Leaves*

Emi: phew!

Pit: Wait for the next chapter and find out if we find something to get Link back!

Emi and Pit: Until next time!

Emi: I'll begin chapter 5 once I get the chance ^^ but I can't promise it done when this week is over :/ I have a date with my boyfriend Friday, it's his last day before he leaves to Poland for vacation :'(


	5. Spell Searching

Emi: Thought I should begin chapter 5 ^^

Pit: Good idea :) I think your fans *Cough: if you have any* are dying to know if they find the right spell.

Emi: I heard the ''If you have any'' when you said fans :(

Pit: *Sweat-drop*

Lina: LOL!

Emi: Pit, the fans will kill me if there's no disclaimer...

Pit: *Sigh* Emi doesn't own SSBB, Melee, Harry Potter or anything else but some OC's in this story.

Roy: ONTO DA CHAPTA!

Emi: Roy! GTFO!

Chapter 5: Spell searching

Two hours of searching and Pit, Emi, Zelda and Sheik hadn't found anything yet. Emi picked up yet another book of the yet hundreds to come.

"A... Avada Kedavra? No. Too Harry," She said and flipped further in the book. Pit grabbed his 10th book in those two hours. He flipped through the book and looking at the description of the spells there.

"Nope, nah, no, no NEVER!" He said as the various spell descriptions entered his mind. BN entered the room. The news about the four trying to find a spell had spread like fire in dry woods.

"Found anything?" She asked dryly. Zelda shook her head, with a sad expression.

"Too bad, how many books left?" She asked curiously.

"About,... um... 100?" Zelda answered. BN's eyes widened at the answer.

"So, how long's it gonna take? Is Linky-boy gonna stay girl for much longer?" She asked, afraid of the answer being 3 weeks or so.

"It may take maximum a week, I guess," Sheik said, suddenly appearing with 10 books beside Emi, who jumped.

"God damn it Sheik! You scared the triforce out of me!" She half-screamed, lightly mad at the Sheikah. "Sorry," He mumbled to the triforce-keeper. Then he looked like he remembered something.

"Don't you have the triforce of courage shared with Link/Lina?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I do," Emi confessed.

- Then why'd you become scared?

- Just because.

- Not good enough reason...

- OH, SHUT UP SHEIK!

- All right, all right! Don't get mad.

Emi frowned towards Sheik and continued her researching.

"Oh! Oh! I think I found something!" Pit suddenly shouted. Zelda, Emi, Sheik and BN looked at the enthusiastic angel.

"Really?" They asked in unison. Pit nodded eagerly.

"Well? Are you gonna tell us, or stand there nodding like crazy?" Ike asked.

"The spell is called _The Homorphus Charm_ it's said to cause transfigured object back to it's original state!" Pit said with much enthusiasm.

"Well that's brilliant! Pit your a genius!" Emi said and glomped Pit.

"Thanks, I guess," Pit said, getting up from the floor after the tackle-hug from Emi.

"Well, just one way to find out. LINA! GET OVER HERE!" Sheik shouted. The ones present sweat-dropped.

"I don't think she'll hear you from this distance," BN said. Sheik nodded and disappeared. Some few seconds later Lina came running inside the room and hid behind Emi. Emi looked at her brother... sister confused. Lina noticed.

"Sheik said if I didn't come here right away, he would play ''Baby'' by Justin what's-his-name," She explained and shivered. Emi also shivered. Zelda cleared her throat. Lina and Emi looked at Zelda.

"Sheik got you here because we think we found a spell to get you back to normal," Zelda told the scared gender-bent elf. Lina's face lit up in happiness and she jumped to her feet. Her eyes shined eagerly. Zelda smiled at Lina visibly wanting to return to normal.

"Let's give it a try then," Zelda said. She mumbled something no one heard and a blue light hit Lina. The light blended everyone, and when it vanished Lina was no longer Lina, but Link. (Yay!) Link took one look at himself and became speechless.

"It worked! It actually worked!" Emi shouted out. Emi glomped her brother and ruffled his hair.

"I'm so glad your back!" Zelda said and smiled down at the hero. Link only smiled and couldn't express his gratitude. Emi and Link got up to their feet. Link was about to say something, when he suddenly turned back to Lina. The disappointment in Zelda, Sheik, Pit, Lina, BN and Emi's faces was not to confuse with something else. Then all Hell broke loose. Lina looked up to the roof and opened her mouth.

"-"

**Due to very much swearing and bad word use this scene is censored, it may ruin how you look at Link forever**

Several hours of Lina swearing.

"And then I'll take a cucco and-"

**Seems we're not done yet with Lina's rage...**

The next day... lol...

"And then we will have peace from that blue bastard forever," Lina finished. She looked around herself and found her friends staring at her like she was a madman... woman.

"What?" She asked.

"We never thought you were able to swear and use that much bad language," BN said trembling.

"Oh, sorry I frightened you guys," Lina said blushing. Emi patted Lina's back.

"It- it's o- okay.. r- really," She stammered out. Pit had fled the scene once Lina started swearing. Zelda sighed.

"Seems like we have more searching to do," She started. "Better keep going, the faster we read the faster we may find something to help Lina," She finished. Pit entered the library section for magic with the company of the Smashers.

"Thought we might need more help, isn't it, the more the merrier?" Pit said. Emi nodded.

"Yeah, something in that tune, I still wonder if we should head back to Subspace and kick Tabuu's big blue butt," Emi said. She decided she wanted to stay and help. About half an hour later she claimed she had to go to the toilet and left in the direction of the small bathroom besides the big control-room. Emi being unpredictable, she did something no one expected her to do.

**To be continued...**

Emi: What did I do this time?

Pit: How should I know.

Lina. I think you-

Emi: LALALALA NOT LISTENING! LALALA

Lina: But I thought you asked what you did this time...

Emi: But I didn't mean for anyone to give out spoilers...

Pit: Review if you want, and stay tuned for the next part! Emi's trying her hardest to continue on chapter 6.. it's hard for her, she has many requests from her friends... but she LOVES this story and tries her best to upload at least one new chapter each week, but no promises.


	6. Upcoming problem

Emi: Now we are starting the fabulous chapter 6.

Pit: And we are fabulously giving the disclaimer today, Emi does not own the fabulous SSBB or Melee, the more fabulous Legend of Zelda or the most fabulous Kid Icarus Uprising.

Lina: And we are so fabulous today because, while playing Twilight Princess yesterday we got possession of 800 rupees.

Roy: ONTO DA CHAPTA!

Emi: Roy, you are ruining our fabulous moment. That's very impolite of you.

Roy: *Clears throat* I must apologize then.

Emi: We accept the apology.

**Chapter 6: Upcoming problem**

The library was awfully quiet. The only sound heard was Pit loudly rejecting the spells that was listed in the book he searched in. Lina looked around herself, searching for Emi. Emi wasn't there.

"Where's Emi?" Lina asked, no one in particular. Ike looked up from his book.

"She went to the toilet," He said.

"Yeah, that was 30 minutes ago," Lina said. Now every Smasher looked up from their books.

"Okay, it's not possible to use that long on the toilet," Samus said.

"Let's go look for her," Red said. As said as done. They split up, the girls searching for the missing elf, the boys searching for a spell. The girls did however not get any luck in finding the elf. They met outside the library to share the news.

"I couldn't find her," BN said desperately.

"Me neither," Rin said sadly.

"Neither did I," Zelda said blankly.

"Ah sure didn't get any luck in finding dat elf, she's lost like a needle in a pile of hay," Abee said.

"Not me either, I wonder where she's run off to," Peach said. Lina widened her eyes in realization.

"What's wrong Lina?" Roy asked.

"Emi has probably went to force Tabuu to change me back!" Lina about yelled. The Smashers gasped and went to the control room. Sure enough Emi's portal's last destination was Subspace.

"Let's go there and get her back," Pit said.

**Meanwhile in Subspace.**

Tabuu threw of a wolf, with blue eyes and white and golden fur, from his back. The wolf landed on it's feet and growled at the blue man.

"Silly elf! You really think you can beat me by transforming into a beast? Well, you are wrong!" Tabuu shouted triumphantly at the wolf. The wolf sneered showing it's long sharp teeth. Tabuu chuckled and began shooting lasers at the blue eyed beast. Some of the lasers hit the beast leaving bloody wounds. The wolf yelped in pain once one of the lasers hit it's shoulder. The wolf jumped onto Tabuu and bit him in the shoulder. Just when Tabuu was about to throw the wolf off, a portal appeared and some of the Smashers walked out of it. Tabuu took the wolf's head and threw it in front of the stunned Smashers and the wolf transformed into Emi.

"Emi!" Lina shouted and ran to her sister's side. She shook Emi's motionless form. Emi didn't respond. The only sign she was still alive was her chest steadily moving up and down as she breathed. Lina scooped up her sister in her arms. The other ones who had come to find Emi was Pit, Roy, Ike, Marth, Samus, Peach and Red. Pit, Roy, Ike and Marth stood in shock. Emi was one of the strongest Smashers, but that was only when focused.

"Ah, I think that is yours if I'm not wrong," Tabuu said. Lina looked up at Tabuu enraged.

"How could you!" She shouted, some tears running down her cheeks. She hugged her sister tight, afraid if she'd let go she'd loose her. Pit was also enraged.

"Simply enough, she came here and tried to convince me to change you back to normal, when I refused she challenged me to a duel, if she won I'd change you back, if she lost, she said she'd leave me alone, of course I didn't like the part about her leaving me alone, so I thought I'd simply kill her if I saw I was gonna win," Tabuu said evilly.

"You evil jerk!" Pit shouted. Without any warning, Roy, Pit, Marth and Ike charged at Tabuu.

"Oh, my! Seems like someone's enraged!" Tabuu simply chuckled. Pit split the bow he had received from Lady Palutena in two dual blades and slashed Tabuu , Ike used his sword Ragnell, to do violent slashes, Marth used his sword-skills and elegance combined and did graceful attacks and Roy simply slashed the blue creature like a maniac. The others watched impressed as the battle between the swordsmen and Tabuu evolved into an intense battle. Emi shivered in Lina's arms which went unnoticed. She slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Lina.

"Ugh... huh... Li.. na..," Emi managed between deep inhales of air. Lina looked at her sister and got a surprised but happy look on her face. The next thing Emi knew, she was wrapped into a big hug. Peach and Red smiled when they saw Emi with open eyes and Samus looked like she wanted to join in the battle.

"I was so worried!" Lina said choking back a sob of relief. Emi smiled weakly, blood running down the right corner of her mouth. Emi took another deep inhale of oxygen and jerked out of Lina's arms and stood up upon her feet swaying at first, but managed to find her balance. Lina read the look on Emi's face.

"No! You are NOT joining the battle!" Lina shouted at her sister.

" But...," Emi said, then grasping her arm in sudden pain, the pain came from moving.

"NO!" Peach and Red shouted in unison.

"Fine," Emi said and literally collapsed back to the ground. Just that Lina caught her before the crash. Suddenly Pit came flying out of nowhere and crashed in front of them. He was pretty badly beaten, even though he was nowhere near the damage Emi had received.

"Pit!" Emi said. She crawled to his side, but lost consciousness halfway there.

"Emi," Pit whispered hoarsely, then closed his eyes and lost consciousness too. Ike came running carrying a limp Marth in his hands, Roy close on track.

"We need to get back to the Mansion, NOW!" Roy shouted. Lina nodded and took a hold of Emi, Roy grabbed Pit, and with the help of Samus got back to the Mansion via the portal. The first thing they did when they arrived at the Mansion, was rush to the hospital wing. They ran through the blue and red hallways until they arrived in the room. The room was a soft warming white and had beds and cupboards with medical stuff inside. Ike placed Marth on the bed closest to the window, Roy and Samus placed Pit on the bed besides Marth's bed, while Lina placed Emi on the bed besides Pit's bed. Dr. Mario came walking into the room and almost screamed when he saw Pit, Marth and Emi motionless on three of the beds, and Ike and Roy with bruises.

"What-a happened?" He asked and rushed over to Emi, who was closest.

"That idiot off a sister I have, went to force Tabuu to change me back to normal," Lina said sorrowfully, feeling guilty for what had happened. Samus placed a hand on Lina's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, she went off free will," She said. Lina choked on a sob.

"Well, Emi's gonna recover, just-a give her time," Dr. Mario said and patted Lina's back. She merely nodded and turned her attention till Emi. Dr. Mario went to examine Pit.

"How's my best buddy?" Roy asked. He and Pit had been friends since Pit first arrived.

"He'll be fine, he's-a little exhausted, that's-a all," Dr. Mario said. Roy let out a sigh of relief, glad there was nothing serious wrong with Pit. Dr. Mario then finally checked Marth.

"How is he?" Ike asked. Ike and Marth were best friends. He would be sad if Marth had received a serious injury. Before the Italian doctor could answer, Marth jerked up in his bed into a sitting position grasping his head.

"Oh my goodness! My head hurts!" he yelled. Ike sweat-dropped. The prince was apparently gonna be fine. Dr. Mario placed his hand on Marth's forehead and Marth immediately stopped yelling about how much his head hurt, opened his eyes and blinked confused. Marth then noticed his surroundings.

"What the- where am I?" he asked.

"The hospital wing," Ike answered. Marth looked at Ike for a long time.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"WHAT? Don't you remember me?" Ike shouted full of confusion.

"Not at all, should I remember you?" Marth asked politely. Ike fell of his chair.

"Do you remember me?" Roy asked the prince.

"No," Marth said and looked at the white sheets of the bed he was sitting in sadly.

"I- I don't remember anything," he said sadly.

"This isn't good," Lina said.

"Not at all," Samus agreed.

"How do we get him to remember?" Roy asked the doctor.

"I- don't-a know," the doctor answered. Roy facepalmed.

"YOU ARE A DOCTOR! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" he shouted.

"Okay, don't-a get mad-a, go do something fun-a while I do some research-a," Dr. Mario suggested.

"What about Emi and Pit?" Lina asked in desperation.

"Pit will wake up eventually and Emi too," Dr. Mario started. Lina smiled relieved.

"Walk out, and-a take Marth with you," he finished. Ike, Lina, Roy and Samus dragged Marth with them out of the room.

"Wait, where are we going? I still don't know who you are- Tell me please? Oh, that's a pretty picture," Marth babbled. He didn't stop his babbling until they reached the library with the rest of the Smashers inside.

"Who are they?" Marth asked. Zelda walked up to Lina.

"Where's Emi and Pit? And, why did Marth just ask who we are?" Zelda asked the Heroine of Time.

"Emi and Pit is in the hospital wing, and Marth lost his memory when he battled Tabuu," Lina said sadly.

"I knew it," Zelda said. Lina looked confused, so Zelda explained. "I knew Emi was gonna travel to Subspace,"

"How?" Lina asked.

"Something you would expect from Emi in this situation," Zelda answered.

"No, something YOU would expect," Lina said.

"Let's continue the research today, tomorrow there's an amusement park nearby, and we're gonna go there and have some fun, for a change," Zelda proclaimed.

"Great! An amusement park! I can't wait for tomorrow!" Roy shouted.

"What's an amusement park?" Marth asked confused. Ike began explaining while the others went back to researching.

**To Be Continued...**

Emi: There! Chapter 6, DONE!

Pit: About time.

Lina: What took you so long?

Emi: Vacation on a place without Internet :(

Roy: Too bad! But, haven't you written chapter 7 yet?

Emi: That's another story, you see it's this Harry Potter game I have and-

Marth: What's Harry Potter?

Emi: Marth, get out of here!

Marth: *Leaves*

Emi: Well at least someone's listening to me!

Pit: Review if you want, Emi's writing on chapter 7 as we speak, or that is dependable because she may have a other time-line then you or she's with her boyfriend or helping at home, or being to lazy to write...

Emi: Pit, for once I ask you to be quiet! I'm gonna write okay? Just, don't flame me.

Emi, Lina and Pit: Until next time!


	7. Twist and Turns

Emi: Beautiful day isn't it?

Pit: Yes, are you trying to avoid admitting you were too lazy to begin chapter 7 earlier?

Emi: Nooooooo *innocent*

Lina: Emi...

Emi: Okay! FINE! I admit it!

Pit and Lina: Knew IT!

Emi: Whatever, I'm writing it now so you should be happy. And to make up for the long wait, it is very long, and is scary, at parts.

Pit and Lina: If you say so.

Emi: Pit, may you do the disclaimer?

Pit: Emi doesn't own SSBB or anything else in this story, except the OC's: Emi Hylia, BN and some few more. Oh, and the amusement park. She made it up herself and is damn proud of it.

Emi: I'm not THAT proud of it...

Roy: ONTO DA CHAPTA!

Emi: Seriously Roy? Every time?

Roy: Can't help it. I think I'm the reason you have fans.

Emi: Oh, shut up!

Chapter 7: Twist and Turns

The Smashers had went to bed about 23.00 P.M exhausted and excited for the day to come. It was now 7.00 A.M and two of the Smashers were already roaming the hallways, looking for food. They got their food and sat down eating. 8 A.M they were running towards their best friends' rooms.

Lina awoke by something or someone poking her left leg. Half-wake she sat up in her bed to get a closer look on what was poking her. She jerked out of bed realizing it was a cucco. Cuccos were her arch-enemy. To her, they meant more trouble then Ganondorf.

"I see that got you out off bed nicely, that cucco did the trick," Someone said behind her. Lina turned around and saw Emi.

"You're awake!" Lina said happily. Emi nodded.

"Around 7 o'clock Pit woke me up, we went to get breakfast and now I'm here awaking you," Emi explained, with a smile on her face.

"Well, you better get ready, 'cause we're going to an amusement park today!" Lina about shouted.

"Be quiet please! Someone's trying to get their beauty-sleep," Peach moaned from her bed. Emi and Lina looked at Peach, then sneaked out off the room after grabbing Lina's clothes. Lina ran to the bathroom to get out of her nightgown and into her daily-clothes. About 10 A.M the Smashers were ready to leave. They arrived at the amusement park and it was named ''Twist and Turns''. (I suck at making stuff like that up, OK?) The logo was a spiral, a purple spiral of doom! Marth pointed at the spiral.

"It looks funny," he said, Ike sweat-dropping. The Smashers paid for the tickets for a whole day off free roller coasting. Emi immediately dragged Pit over to a roller coaster named ''Speed Monster''. Ike followed because the roller coaster looked funny. Suddenly, from behind someone shouted.

"RABID FANGIRL ATTACK NO JUTSU!" A girl shouted and glomped Ike. The girl had brown hair, gray eyes, white skin-tone and was wearing a ''Twist and Turns''- souvenir T-shirt and a pair off blue jeans. Ike looked confused and got himself free from the fangirl.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, slightly scared off the ''harmless'' fangirl, as people would say.

"I'm Sara and I know everything about you! I'm your biggest fan in the WHOLE WORLD!" Sara shouted.

"I think she's crazy," Emi whispered to Pit, and he nodded.

"Let's just leave those two to get to know each other, we'll take the roller coaster," Pit suggested. Emi nodded and the two of them ran off.

Ike looked damn frightened when Sara said she knew everything about him. She noticed.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't harm you. I'm as harmless as a cat!" Sara said smiling friendly at Ike. Ike studied the girl. She seemed to be no older than 16, and she seemed friendly enough. Maybe getting to know her wasn't such a stupid idea. Then all of a sudden Marth ran past Ike, with tears of fear in his eyes. Ike looked for what or who he was running from, and a herd off fangirls chased him, fangirls of doom! Ike sweat-dropped and hid behind Sara, in case a herd of Ike-fans would come around. However, none came, so he stayed by Sara's side and had fun with her in the amusement park. He got to know her well, and she wasn't as crazy as she first had seemed.

**Well, let's leave Ike and Sara alone and move to Marth, the poor guy.**

Marth had hid besides a haunted house without knowing. The guy taking tickets noticed Marth and asked him if he wanted to go for a ride in the house. Marth, having lost his memory and not remembering if this was safe or not, agreed, just to avoid the fangirls. He sat down in one of the roller coaster-cart-like carts, and looked beside himself and noticed he had settled down besides the redhead swordsman, Roy, if he remembered right. He looked forward and noticed the angel, Pit, and one of the twin-elves, though he wasn't sure whether it was Lina or Emi, if he remembered the names correctly. Roy noticed Marth.

"There you are Marth! I wondered where you disappeared with that herd off fangirls," Roy said.

"Why are they fans of me anyway?" Marth asked with a shiver. The elf turned around.

"Your a famous swordsman like Roy, Ike and Link... Um.. I mean... Long story short... Link and Lina are the same person," She said, Marth recognized the elf as Emi.

"Huh? That didn't make any sense, why is Link and Lina the same person? And who's Link?" Marth asked.

"Well, because-" Emi was cut of because the carts started moving. "Oh, the ride begins. Get ready to be scared," She said grinning and turned her head forwards. Marth felt his heart sink. Scared? He hated being scared. He heard Roy swallow heavily, probably afraid too, or nervous. Marth tried to get a glimpse off Pit's or Emi's face to see if they looked scared too. Failing he leaned back. The tunnel was dimly lit, and a faint howling wind could be heard. A light breeze came over the ones in the cart. Marth shivered, and expected something to pop out from- anywhere. Suddenly, a real-looking scary monster popped out in front of them and Marth believed everyone screamed, including himself, but he heard a laughter from the front, which was Emi's. Marth placed his right hand on his heart and felt it beat really fast. Then he felt something, that sent icings down his spine. Something had placed it's hand or whatever body-part it was beside his neck. Shivering he looked in the direction. He screamed when he saw what was holing his shoulder. A scary, real-looking zombie floated in the air beside the slowly moving cart. The zombie was bloody and Marth could see several bones on parts of the zombie. He heard a stun from Roy, who had apparently turned towards him to see why he screamed. Emi and Pit had also turned their attention towards the prince. Marth could finally catch a glimpse off their faces. Pit looked scared, while Emi had a face which read ''Not impressed''. Then she got ''Me Gusta'' when Pit grabbed her arm, because he was scared off the zombie. As suddenly as the zombie had appeared, it screamed an ear-piercing scream and disappeared. Marth, who had blocked the scream out by holding his hands around his ears, looked around to see if the zombie was really gone. After looking around and not finding it, he turned his attention forwards. He was quite surprised when he saw Emi clinging onto Pit. The rest of the haunted house was scary for everyone, just that Marth had noticed Emi not getting scared as often as the others. After walking out of it, Marth decided to never go into a house like that- ever again. Emi and Pit was rounding the corner off the haunted house and spotted Roy and Marth, who were standing beside the snack-shop. Emi ran over to them.

"Wasn't that haunted house the funniest thing EVER?" She asked excited. Marth and Roy gave her concerned stares.

"Don't you mean ''scary''?" Marth asked the elf. Emi smiled at him.

"You silly filly! That's why it's funny!" Emi grinned to the prince. He looked confused. Emi explained further.

"If I had really been scared, you wouldn't have heard anything else but my screaming. Besides, those spiders made the whole trip MUCH less scarier!" Emi smiled.

"Okay," Roy said sceptically. Pit also approached them.

"She thinks spiders are cute," He said and shivered. Roy and Marth also shivered.

"Hey! They ARE at least cuter than GanonDORK," Emi said.

"Don't you mean Ganondorf?" Roy asked Emi. Emi shook her head.

"Nope! Me and Link.. I mean Lina... always call him Ganondork," Emi said and smiled. Pit, Roy and Marth nodded. Then all off a sudden, a clown approached from behind Emi. Pit looked at the clown.

"Hey there, Mr. clown," He said and waved to the clown. Emi widened her eyes once Pit said clown.

"Did you just say clown?" She asked. Pit nodded.

"He sure did! Want a balloon?" The clown sing-sang out. Emi turned around, and paled at the sight off her only fear, except cuccos. The clown had a red nose, red afro, a rainbow colored jacket and green pants, white make-up on his face and that red lipstick on his mouth, too big red shoes and a flower in a pocket on his chest on the jacket. Emi screamed in pure terror and ran away as fast as she could, towards the labyrinth, without anyone, including herself, knowing.

"EMI! COME BACK!" Pit shouted, but Emi was already out of sight. Pit sighed.

"Ooopsie doopsie! I thought no one was afraid of clowns," The clown said.

"Well, Emi is, she had a bad experience with them as a kid, same with her twin, I guess," Pit said.

"Okie dokie! I'll go to someone who likes clowns then," The clown said and walked away.

"Better go and find Emi, the park closes in 2 hours, and she could be anywhere," Roy said. Marth and Pit nodded. They took of in the direction they had seen Emi last.

**Those may look for her, but do they find her? We, my dear readers, are gonna go to Emi now, and see where she is.**

Emi ran from the clown, and her friends.

"_Damn clowns! Why are they almost anywhere? I better find a place to hide! A place where the clowns can't find me!"_ She thought. She stopped to catch her breath besides the labyrinth. She looked at it and smiled.

"_They'll NEVER find me in there!"_ She thought triumphantly and walked towards the guy taking tickets. As she approached the ticket-guy, she recognized him as Dark, Link's shadow. However, he was still male, so the spell had apparently had no effect on him. Emi smiled at him.

"Never thought I'd find the all-mighty Dark here, off all places," She giggled. Dark frowned at her. He hated his job, and he hated the rhyme he had to say, before the customer could enter the labyrinth.

"Are you gonna go into the labyrinth, or just stand here and tease me?" He asked angrily.

"I'm gonna go inside, here's my ticket," Emi said and showed him her free-roller-coaster-ticket/free-everything-in-this-park-ticket. Dark accepted it. He sighed. Just when he was about to say the rhyme, his shift was over.

"Thank Goddesses! Emi, wait here! There's something IMPORTANT my shift-taker has to say to you," Dark said before disappearing. Emi shrugged and waited.

"_Why did Dark just give me a warning? Is- is he trying to protect me for something? Well, if he was, then he should have sent me in already!"_ Emi thought, she closed her eyes and sighed. She began daydreaming.

"Such a beautiful creature going inside this labyrinth? Unnecessary loss," Someone said. Emi opened her eyes to find Dark's shift-taker staring at her with chocolate-brown eyes. With medium-brown skin-tone and black hair, he was quite charming.

"I'm going inside that labyrinth no matter what you say!" Emi said a bit upset over the stranger trying to flirt with her.

"Too bad, if your interested, my name is Keanau (Pronounced Kinau)," Ticket-guy said.

"I'm NOT interested, let me into the labyrinth already," Emi said stubborn as she is.

"Twists and Turns lay up ahead,

you better turn around instead.

Demons and monsters,

big and small,

are here to haunt you,

after all," Keanau rhymed. Emi only looked at him.

"Are you gonna be a poet sooner or later?" She asked.

"You have been warned," Keanau said and opened the gates to the labyrinth. Emi proceeded to walk in, but Keanau grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Now WHAT?" Emi asked annoyed. Keanau leaned forwards and stole a kiss from her. Emi looked shocked.

"For good luck," He said and smiled slyly, and before Emi could react, he pushed her inside the labyrinth and the gates closed. Emi looked behind her, at the closed gates. Suddenly bushes grew out in front of them. She gasped, surprised.

"So there's no turning back, eh?" Emi asked herself. She turned forwards again, and gulped. The bright and warming sun, didn't reach into the labyrinth and mist was covering the ground, which gave it a scary tone. She stepped further into the labyrinth, but only one step as she heard Pit's voice calling out her name, from the other side of the gates. Emi turned around, regretting going inside at once. She ran towards the gate and began tearing at the bushes covering them. She didn't want to be there, she wanted out. Out into the sun, out to Pit. Pit didn't know it, but Emi thought off him as her guardian angel. Without any luck in tearing away the bushes, she let out a sob. She noticed it was cold and wrapped her arms around herself trying to stay warm. Emi now knew why Dark had tried to warn her, it was cold in the labyrinth and the only way out was to find the exit. Emi sniffed.

"I'm sorry Dark," She whispered into the cold air. She turned around and began walking further into the labyrinth. After taking four left and three right turns, she stumbled in something.

"Oof," Slipped out off her mouth as she nearly lost her breath. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked behind herself to see what she had stumbled in. She gasped, shocked and a bit scared when she saw what it was. A skull, from a human, laid innocently there, being the reason the elf had stumbled. Shock and fear taking over the elf, she sat speechless, staring at the white skull. Then she got out off her shock. The first thing she did, was scream as loud as she could, in hope her guardian angel would hear her and come rescue her. She breathed heavily, trying to calm down. She stood up upon her feet and ran as fast as her legs would allow away from the place she had fallen. She stopped to catch her breath. She leaned beside one of the bushes, that were the walls off this labyrinth, and allowed herself to slide down to the grass-floor. Closing her eyes and breathing heavily, she started crying.

"Pit, I need you, I need your help, help me please!" Emi whispered hoarsely, still closed eyes. Due to her crying, she didn't notice the sound off steps closing in. She stopped crying when someone wrapped her into a hug. She wasn't able to get a glimpse of the one hugging her.

"Who are you?" Emi asked the one hugging her, hoping it was one off the Smashers.

"I am Joseph, who are you? Why are you crying?" the guy answered. Emi sniffed.

"I'm Emi, one off the Smashers, I'm crying because I don't know if I'll ever find a way out off here," Emi sniffed.

"Oh, you'll find a way out of here," Joseph said, Emi failed to notice the blood-lust in his voice.

**With Pit, Roy and Marth :P (Yeah, I'm EVIL! :D Now you must wait for knowing what happens to Emi :P)**

Pit stopped outside the labyrinth and shouted Emi's name.

"Where is she?" He asked worriedly. The guy taking tickets looked up at Pit.

"Who are you looking for?" Keanau (Yes, he's still in the story :P) asked Pit.

"An elf, she has blonde hair and blue eyes, she's wearing a green T-shirt, a green cap and blue jeans, oh and she has a dragon tattoo on her left arm, right beside her shoulder, and her name is Emi," Pit said to Keanau. Keanau blinked. He had sent the girl into the labyrinth just some minutes ago.

"I've seen the girl," Keanau said, if Pit had listened closely, he would have heard the sorrow in Keanau's voice.

"Where is she?" Pit asked, happiness filled his eyes and his wings raised high.

"In the labyrinth," Keanau answered. Pit's wings dropped along with the happiness in his eyes.

"In the labyrinth?" Pit repeated, hoping he had heard wrong. Rumors saying once you entered the labyrinth, you were never seen again. Keanau nodded. Pit got tears in his eyes. Marth and Roy ran up to the angel.

"Found Emi yet?" Roy asked. Pit nodded. Too sad to say anything.

"Where is she?" Marth asked. Pit pointed towards the labyrinth. Roy and Marth gasped.

"Oh, goodness no," Marth whispered. Roy looked saddened. First Link turned into a girl, then Pit and Emi got injured in a battle against Tabuu and Marth loosing his memory, and now Emi was in the labyrinth called ''The Labyrinth of Death''? This was too much for the poor guy and some tears broke free. Then they heard a scream. For Pit, Roy and Marth, it almost broke their hearts. The scream was from Emi. Had it already happened? Was Emi dead? Suddenly without any warning, Marth ran towards the gate and jumped over it. Shocked Pit, Roy and Keanau stared where the prince had disappeared.

"Is he crazy?" Keanau asked.

"He's lost his memory and... that doesn't excuse anything.. wait a sec..." Roy started thoughtful expression on his face, then a pouting face. "I'M supposed to be the crazy one! Marth get back here!" Roy shouted angrily after the prince. Pit began panicking. Emi was probably dead for all they knew, and Marth would be too if he didn't do anything soon. Then an idea formed in his head. He looked up to the sky.

"Lady Palutena! Please! Lend me the power of flight!" Pit shouted towards the heavens. Since the park would close in 10 minutes, all customers had left, except a few. Roy and Keanau stared at Pit.

"Is your friend crazy? Shouting to the heaven?" Keanau asked Roy.

"No, he's sane. I'm supposed to be the crazy one anyway," Roy answered. Pit didn't get any respond, from whoever he wanted to respond to him.

"Lady Palutena! Please! My friends are probably dying at the moment! Please lend me the power of flight so I am able to save them before it's too late!" Pit shouted once again.

"There are vampires and werewolves in the labyrinth, just so you know," Keanau said. Roy looked at Keanau.

"Why is it open then?" Roy asked.

"I don't know, I'm not the owner off this place," Keanau answered. Roy was about to ask another question, but was blinded by a brilliant blue light. Pit's wings had been surrounded by a blue light and they had grown bigger. Pit flapped them and began flying. He grabbed an unwilling Roy and began flying towards the labyrinth.

**With Marth**

Marth ran towards a sound he recognized as crying. He rounded a few corners and the sound came closer. A shadow moved fast past Marth and he almost stopped, but continued running, thinking about his friend. The crying stopped and he heard talking. He rounded one final corner and spotted Emi in the hands off a blue-haired vampire.

"Emi, watch out!" Marth shouted. Emi looked at him and stood up smiling.

"Marth!" She shouted, voice filled with relief. The vampire, who is Joseph, didn't look too happy and grabbed Emi's arm and pulled her close.

"What are you-" Emi never finished the sentence, because it ended as a painful scream, once she felt fangs dig into the skin on her neck. Tears built up and slid down her cheeks. Last thing she heard before her world disappeared, was Marth screaming out something.

"Get away from her!" Marth screamed at the vampire and charged. Without his sword, he tried close combat-fighting instead. Being bad at it, he was easily knocked down. Triumphantly Joseph walked towards Emi, to finish off his ''meal''. Marth opened his eyes and glared at the vampire.

"I'm not done yet," He said weakly. Joseph turned around and the prince got a clear glimpse off the red blood-thirsty eyes of the vampire. Marth shivered as the vampire headed for him instead. Joseph grabbed the collar off Marth's blue tunic and lifted him up, Marth's face a few inches from his own.

"Don't disturb me, when I'm in the middle off a good meal," Joseph said and sent the prince a death-glare. Marth gulped. Without any warning, Joseph struck Marth on the ground still with a good grip on Marth's collar. Marth closed his eyes and clenched his teeth in pain.

"MARTH!" an familiar voice shouted. Marth opened his left eye and spotted Roy and Pit flying towards them. Pit let Roy go and landed. Joseph glared at the new-comers. He then struck Marth's head with all his strength and knocked the prince out. Pit stared at the vampire with anger burning in his eyes. Roy was about to burst in rage. When the three were about to attack, they were cut off by a sound of someone waking up. Pit turned around, Roy didn't want to take his eyes of the vampire, I case ''it'' decided to drink Marth's blood.

"Emi?" Pit said shocked, but happy. He ran towards the elf, who was lying on the ground, still not moving. Joseph sneered and proceeded to get towards the elf and angel, but Roy blocked his path.

"You are NOT getting to beat my friends! No more!" Roy said and drew his sword, The Sealed Sword. Joseph growled and attacked the swordsman. They began fighting.

Pit sat down on his knees beside Emi. He scooped her up, so her head rested on his chest. He held around her, noticing she was freezing. To get more warmth he wrapped his wings around them. He looked up and saw Roy and the vampire in an intense fight. Marth still laid out cold on the ground. Pit hugged Emi tight and noticed something warm and wet on her neck. Immediately looking down, he saw blood. He gasped and ripped off a part of his tunic and wrapped it around her wound. Tears found their way, and escaped the angel's eyes. A sudden scream snapped Pit out off his trans. Roy was laying on the ground, barely conscious, staring at Joseph.

"You- monst...er," Roy whispered out into the cold air and fainted. Now Pit realized reality. He was the only one able to save them, but he needed Lady Palutena's help.

"Lady Palutena! Please! Lend me the power off flight now!" Pit shouted to his Goddess.

"Sure Pit, but hurry. You only have 2 minutes to get out!" Lady Palutena answered. Pit's wings began glowing a brilliant blue and he began flying. The first thing he did was scoop up his friends, and then he flew up above the mist and fog, to see where the exit was. He found it and sped up towards it.

**With Keanau (I think I like his character very much :D) and Dark**

"You WHAT?" Dark shouted at the frightened Keanau. Keanau winced in fear fro the 18-year-old.

"I tried to warn her, but she wouldn't listen," Keanau said, shivering and prepared for Dark to beat him or something. Dark clenched his fists, ready to punch Keanau in the face. However Dark didn't do it.

"She and her brother never listens. That's the stupid part of their triforce," Dark said.

"And, now, she'll die because of that stupidity," he continued, and looked sad. Keanau noticed Dark's sad expression.

"If it helps, two swordsmen, one named Marth I believe, and an angel went after her," Keanau said, trying to comfort Dark. Dark looked surprised.

"Really?" He said and looked at Keanau, who nodded. "Really," Keanau repeated.

"We must hurry to the exit, they may be there already," Dark said. Keanau smiled and nodded. They headed towards the exit and stood waiting. After some minutes, Keanau noticed a shadow draw closer and closer.

"Look," He said to Dark and pointed at the shadow. Dark looked at the shadow. They both stood there looking up at the shadow flying towards them. The shadow crash-landed right outside the labyrinth, and it appeared to be Pit, who had carried Emi, Marth and Roy. Dark stared at Emi's motionless form. He grabbed Pit's collar and pulled him up.

"What happened to her?" Dark about shouted to the angel.

"Vampire," Pit managed out, scared of Dark. Dark let Pit go and looked at the ground, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Why, do you care?" Pit asked. From what he had heard, Dark, Emi and Link/Lina were enemies.

"I promised Link, after Ganondorf was defeated, I'd watch out for Emi if something happened to him or he wasn't around," Dark said. He closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Feels like I'm their big brother kinda," he said, smiling sadly. Keanau walked up to Pit and Dark.

"Shouldn't we take them to the hospital?" He asked dumbly. Dark and Pit nodded. Pit picked up Emi, since she was the lightest, Dark and Keanau took the other two, since they were stronger than Pit. They then went to the hospital.

**To be continued...**

Emi: FINALLY DONE!

Pit: You better post it NOW, while you have Internet.

Lina: Yeah! Don't keep the fans waiting!

Roy: The fans you have because off me!

Emi: Shut up Roy!

Roy: Whatever.

Emi: Damn... I ate too much cake at my sister's birthday party... It hurts...

Pit: Better sleep it of then.

Emi: Good idea.

Lina: Review if you want.. and if you think this story is awesome.. you may fave it...

Pit: Only two chapters left...

Pit, Lina and Roy: Until next time!

Emi: *Mumbles something from bed*


	8. Good news!

Emi: Da da da daaaaaaaaa! you began writing a new chapter :)

Pit: Have you been playing Zelda 24/7 again?

Emi: noooooooooo...

Lina: Emi, admit it, you have.

Emi: Okay, sooooorry, but new chapter new dreams?

Lina: NO.

Emi: Geez, fine. Don't be such a party-pooper.

Pit: I don't think that's a word, Emi.

Emi: IT IS FOR ME!

Pit: Okay, Emi doesn't own SSBB or Melee, LoZ or Kid Icarus Uprising. She does own Emi, BN, Keanau (He's still in the story folks (; ) and Sara.

Emi: And thanks to all my wonderful reviewers :')

Roy: I still think I'm the reason you have fans.

Emi: Shut UP!

Ike: ONTO DA CHAPTA!

Emi: FUUUUUUU!

Chapter 8: Good news!

BN, Dark, Ike, Keanau, Lina, Pit and Sara sat waiting in the waiting-room of the hospital. Ike was still explaining the whole ''Link and Lina same person situation'' for Keanau and a confused Dark.

"I refuse to believe this! It's simply too silly, humph," Dark claimed. Ike sighed.

"Well, I actually believe it. I mean, think about it, we haven't seen Link or heard from him in like 6 weeks. Last we heard from him was before the vacation which was ended 4 weeks ago," Keanau calculated.

"Only one way to find out," Dark said. Ha walked over to Lina, who seemed to be damn embarrassed of something.

"At the water temple, did Link and Emi fight me to get past or did I allow them to continue without any fighting and give them the boss-key and longshot?" Dark asked Lina.

"You allowed us to continue and you gave us the boss-key and longshot," Lina answered without hesitation. Dark looked mind-fucked.

"Oh, it is you," He said and sat down in his seat again with a poker-face. Pit had stood up and were now walking restlessly around in the lobby. Sara had noticed this.

"Pit, will you sit down already? They will tell us how they're doing soon," She said looking worriedly at the angel. Everyone knew he felt guilty for what had happened to Emi, Marth and Roy. Pit was about to answer when a doctor came inside. He had black hair, deep brown eyes and dark-brown skin-tone. The name-tag on his white doctor-jacket-thingy read Dr. Yangbae. Once BN spotted the doctor, she was in deeply love (Mr. Chocolate had broken up with her... and left the mansion).

"Are you friends of someone named-" Dr. Yangbae checked his list again, "Marth Lowell?" he had clearly just learned English or something. The gang nodded eagerly.

"Follow me then," He said in his dreamy accent. The group of Smashers left the boring white waiting-room and the red sofas behind and walked out into the slim white hallways. There were several doors and such, but they followed Yangbae to the end of the hall till room 189, on the opposite for that door were room 190. Yangbae opened the door and the friends walked inside. BN followed the doctor for some reason. Marth was still unconscious and he had a bandage on his arm. Pit looked saddened by this. Then, suddenly, Marth twitched his eyes and they fluttered open. He groaned and sat up in his bed. He placed his hand in front off his mouth as he yawned. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the people in the room.

"Huh? What- huh?" The poor prince looked so confused.

"Thank goodness your alright," Pit said and collapsed in a chair, from the relief he felt.

"What happened?" Marth asked and looked at Ike.

"I don't really, know, Pit knows," Ike said. Both looked at Pit, but he appeared to have fallen asleep.

"Don't wake him, please," Sara said. Everyone looked at her curiously.

"He hasn't slept since you, Emi and Roy was sent to the hospital 2 days ago,"She explained further. Marth nodded. Then he spotted Dark and Keanau.

"Dark? What are you doing here?" Marth asked the dark version of the Hero of Time.

"Wait, you remember Dark?" Lina asked. Marth nodded.

"Of course I do! He was at the Christmas party last year, remember? Well, Ike may not remember since he was drunk that day," Marth said and glared at the blue haired commander. Ike blushed at the memory of waking up in his boxers below the Christmas tree, and to make it worse, Roy had taken a picture of it.

"You've regained your memory!" Lina exclaimed happily and smiled. Marth looked confused and was about to ask when Dr. Yangbae and BN opened the door after a soft knock. With everyone's attention Dr. Yangbae smiled, which made stars dance in BN's eyes.

"This young Lady informed me you are friends of my two other patients, which are," checking his list, "One named Emi Hylia and the other Roy- He does not appear to have a last name," He finished and looked at the gang. He noticed that Marth was awake and went to examine him.

"Are you feeling good?" Yangbae asked the blue haired prince. Marth nodded.

"Good, good. Are you able to walk?" He asked the prince again. Marth shrugged and got out off bed. His first reaction on standing was swaying a bit before he found his balance. He sighed and walked towards the door with no problem. Only problem was that he almost stumbled in the chair Pit was sleeping in. Yangbae nodded and wrote something in his notice-block.

"You may leave the hospital today," He said.

" Yatta!" Marth exclaimed in his mother language, Japanese. The non-Japanese speakers looked confused at him.

"Gomen, I mean, sorry, I am just so happy I'm able to leave the hospital so early," Marth explained. The others nodded.

"You may follow me to see your other friends," The African doctor said. They left the room, Pit left behind, forgotten. The doctor locked the room without thinking about checking if everyone was outside. They took the elevator to floor 3. There they followed the doctor till room 365. They heard a faint voice singing inside. They entered the room quietly. Roy was laying on his bed, closed eyes, bandage on his forehead and he was singing. He was in the middle of a song named ''Eye of the Tiger'' by Survivor. He was singing the chorus. Marth cleared his throat and Roy stopped singing immediately and blushed like crazy.

"Sorry, I'm bored," Roy said, still a bit red on his cheeks. Ike ran over to Roy and jerked him out off bed. Dr. Yangbae stared at the commander in shock.

"What are you doing?" He about shouted and ran towards Ike, who was shaking Roy.

"Roy, do you know what happened to Marth?" Ike asked the young red-haired swordsman and stopped shaking him.

"He was attacked by a vampire, and hit in the head," He said groggily. Ike sat Roy down on the bed.

"You see, Marth got his memory back," Ike said and slumped down on the bed beside Roy.

"Really?" Roy asked happily. Marth nodded. First now, Roy began looking at the people in the room. He recognized the doctor and everyone else, but one person was missing.

"Where's Emi?" Roy asked, thinking that Pit was at the mansion. Dr. Yangbae smiled.

"We may go see her if you want," he said. The Smashers nodded. Once again, they walked to the elevator. This time going to floor 5, room 529. Inside Emi was resting. She had bandages around her neck, probably for the bite-marks she had and a peaceful look on her face. Lina sat down on the chair beside her bed. She hadn't seen her sister since the amusement park, and seeing her in this condition was sad.

"Is she all right?" Dark asked, concerned for his ''little sister''. Emi opened her eyes.

"You know I can hear you, right?" She said and smiled. Lina smiled and tears of happiness escaped her eyes. Emi sat up in her bed, and Lina hugged her. Now sobbing loudly.

"I- I w-was s-so s-sc-scared I'd loose y-you," She stammered out, sobbing against Emi's shoulder. Emi, who was taken aback of her sister's behavior, began hugging back and stroke Lina's back soothing her.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh, I'm here now, it's all right," Emi said, not really an expert in making people stop cry. Emi scanned the room to see who was there. BN, Dark, Ike, Keanau, Lina, Sara and Yangbae.

"Where's Pit?" She asked confused. Ike facepalmed.

"He's still asleep in that chair in Marth's hospital-room," Ike said. Dr. Yangbae sweat-dropped.

"I locked the door," He said laughing nervously.

"What?" Emi asked in a mix off emotions. She leaped out off bed, grabbed the key the doctor had just dropped on the floor by accident and ran towards the elevator.

"Wait, EMI! You don't know where the room is!" Lina shouted to no use, since Emi had already disappeared.

"Damn that girl," Ike said.

"Watch your tongue, commander," BN said annoyed. Ike stepped away from the dark-haired girl.

Emi ran down the hallways. Thank goodness she had stumbled across a doctor in the elevator. She had told her where Marth's room was.

"_189! 189!_" She repeated in her head, to be sure she would remember. She arrived outside the room she was searching for and looked at the key in her hand. First now she noticed the 10 other keys there.

"How will I find the right one?" She asked aloud.

"Hello? Is someone there? Please get me out!" Pit shouted through the door. Emi desperate to get her guardian angel out, tried every single key on the chain of keys. The last one was the right one.

"Bingo!" She whispered loudly. The door opened and Pit stumbled out, he had probably leaned against the door when it opened. Emi caught him and helped him regain balance. Pit looked at his savior. He gasped when he saw the elf.

"Emi? Are you all right? What happened?" He asked, voice mixed with emotions. Emi was about to explain, when Pit wrapped her into a big hug.

"I was so worried," His voice barely a whisper. Luckily for Emi, Pit didn't begin to sob, like Lina had. Emi stroke his winged back and hugged him tight.

"I'm all right, don't worry anymore. And if your asking, Roy is all right too. Thanks for saving me," Emi said into Pit's brown hair.

"How did you know I saved you?" He asked, not breaking up the hug.

"I was barely conscious when you flew us towards the exit, I tried to hang on, but I couldn't," Emi answered. She closed her eyes happily thinking off what she had thought back in the labyrinth.

"Thanks for being my guardian angel," Emi whispered into Pit's ear.

"Your welcome," Pit said. He felt so relieved that everyone was all right, that no one was hurt. Their moment in heaven, was broken up when they heard Roy clearing his throat. They quickly let go of each other, blushing.

"I'm sorry if we disturbed your perfect moment, lovebirds," Dark said, with taunting voice.

"We're not lovebirds," Emi mumbled in her innocent voice. Dark laughed and ruffled Emi's hair.

"Good to have you back, little sis," he said and smiled. He really felt like Emi and Lina's big brother. BN looked at her handsome doctor and smiled dreamily at him.

"Thanks for taking care of my friends, may they leave the hospital today?" She asked, with gratitude in her voice. Dr. Yangbae nodded and smiled at the girl.

"Why do I have the feeling you are going to come visit the hospital very often?" he asked BN.

"Because I'm fainting," BN said and fake fainted into the doctor's arms. Everyone laughed.

"Let's just go home," Sara suggested and dragged Ike after his arm towards the door. He looked at the others with a ''Help me!'' look, which made them double over in laughter. Emi then noticed Keanau. She slapped him. He held his cheek in disbelief.

"What was that for?" He asked confused.

"That was because you kissed me before I entered the labyrinth," Emi said and ''humphed'' and turned away clearly angry with the 18 year old. Roy, Marth, Lina and Dark laughed. Pit snickered, since Emi had started swearing in Japanese. Emi's phone began ringing an embarrassing ring-tone for her. She had recorded Pit's victory-song from her ''Kid Icarus Uprising'' game, and she put it as her ring-tone without thinking. She picked it up and slid her finger over the screen to the right so fast, that she almost lost her grip on her phone.

"Hello," She grumbled into her Samsung galaxy 1530, slightly blushing.

"**Emi? Thank Goddesses your all right! We found the spell!"** Zelda said from the other end.

"Hontōni? I mean, really?" Emi said. She had gotten quite used to Japanese, being a huge fan of Inuyasha, and a lot of Japanese TV shows.

"**Yes, really! Please return to the mansion immediately!"** Zelda said and hung up.

BN, Dark, Keanau, Lina, Marth, Roy and Dr. Yangbae stared at her, waiting for her to tell who it was, and if she had gotten any useful information.

"It was Zelda, they found a spell," Emi said. Lina looked super-duper happy.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She shouted and ran out of the hospital. Pit walked up to Emi.

"Why is my victory-song your ring-tone?" He asked the elf. Emi blushed. They were alone in the hallways now, since everyone else had run off to somewhere. Well actually the only ones who ran another place than the mansion, was BN and Yangbae, since BN had decided to become a nurse and help the doctor.

"Because I liked the song so much, and you sing it so nicely," Emi said and tilted her head down, trying to hide her blushing.

"Your too cute," Pit said and kissed her forehead. He took her arm and led her out. Emi was stunned by the angel's action and just followed him.

Back at the mansion Zelda explained how the spell worked for an impatient Lina. Pit and Emi entered the library, since it was obvious the elven princess and the Heroine of Time was there.

"The spell didn't work?" Emi asked curiously since Lina was still, well, Lina. Lina shook her head.

"It's just Zelda who insists I need to know how the spell works," She grumbled. Emi and Pit laughed at Lina unable to hide her annoyance. Emi cut Zelda off in the middle of a sentence.

"I think you should just turn her back," She snickered. The princess looked confused, but then caught Lina's annoyed expression.

"Oh, yeah. Let's just skip the explaining," Zelda said and tried to wave her embarrassment away with her left hand. She mumbled something and then a green light hit Lina. The light faded and Lina was now Link, with cap and everything. Link held his eyes closed, not wanting to relive the disappointment he experienced last time.

"Did it work?" He asked, voice normal and not feminine at all.

"IT WORKED!" Emi shouted and hugged Link, she let go and started celebrating by jump-dancing around, dragging Pit along, who began laughing at the elf's enthusiasm. Emi was still singing ''It worked'' really loud, which made Link sweat-drop. Zelda laughed.

"Well, she's right. It did work! Just look at yourself," She said and smiled. Link did as told and looked at himself.

"Finally!" He exclaimed. He hugged Zelda.

"Thank you!" He said, and repeated the words over and over again. Ike, Marth and Roy -and Sara who was stalking Ike- entered the library to see what all the fuss was about and a look mixed with surprise, happiness, shock and relief spread across their faces once they spotted Link and not Lina.

"Thank GOD, this mess is done," Ike said.

"Yogata! All that spell-searching was beginning to become rather annoying," Marth said.

"How are SURE he's only Link for a little while?" Roy asked suspiciously.

"Just because!" Sara said and smiled like a troll. Dark appeared in the door and spotted Link. He snickered.

"Oh goddesses! It's gonna be so much fun teasing you about when you were a girl!" Dark said and fell to the floor laughing. A vein popped out on Link's forehead and the left corner off his mouth twitched in annoyance.

"Dark~ what about we never mention that again?~" Link said in a creepy tone, none thought he had been able to make. Suddenly the ''beloved'' hero, seemed like the scariest enemy, one that would make you piss your pants. Everyone in the room seemed to shrink away at the hero's changed tone. Dark however, still laid in the position he had ''fallen'' in. Link suddenly unsheathed the Master Sword and pointed it at Dark. Dark gulped and looked Link directly in the eye. Dark placed his hand on his heart.

"I swear to never speak of that again!" He said in a scared voice, actually. The others just nodded in agreement, not wanting Link to slay them, for bringing up the subject.

Link sheathed his sword again -taunt style- and helped Dark up. He patted the older Hylian's back and walked away, in the direction of the swimming pool.

"Who knew he could be so scary?" Dark asked the Smashers in the library.

"I did, try living with him since birth and you'll know the real Link," Emi said, apparently knowing off Link's ''bad-side''. Marth sighed.

"Now that this mess is cleared, who wants to come take a cup of tea, to ease our nerves?" he asked. Shockingly everyone wanted tea, and they went to get it. And Link went swimming since he had nothing better to do. Other than threaten the once who dared bring up the whole situation they had just experienced.

**The end (F**K FINALLY!)**

Emi: There! That's the end folks.

Pit: Not bad, but do you really have my victory-song as your ring-tone?

Emi: Not sure... *Phone rings and Pit's victory-song starts*

Link: Apparently, you do.

Emi: You! Shut it!

Roy: Is the story really done?

Emi: Maybe, maybe not, I like surprising my fans-

Roy: *cough* my fans *cough*

Emi: Shut it! As I said before an idiot interrupted... I like surprising my fans, with unexpected things, soooooo... there MAY BE a sequel ;P, oh and I have an account on tumblr, and there you may ask me anything :D I'm even gonna post WIP's for my fantictions there. Here's the link: 

Roy: Until Next fiction!

Emi: Shut it RON!

Roy: *Grumbles angrily at his new nickname*

Emi, Link and Pit: Until next time!

Link: Which may be one week or two, or even three.


End file.
